1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game or interactive application hosting service where audio stream of the hosted applications is rendered remotely and delivered to the clients (e.g., set-top box, console, personal computer, mobile device, etc.,) over broadband network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of running interactive entertainment applications on widely available consumer media play devices are, specialized game consoles such as Playstation 3 or XBOX that become increasingly sophisticated and expensive to design and manufacture; interactive television that mainly designed for on-demand viewing of shows, movies, videos, etc; on-demand-game-download that downloads games or emulators on demand over broadband network to a device that will execute the downloaded game or emulator locally.
While the patent invention shall now be described with reference to the embodiments shown in the drawings, it should be understood that the intention is not to limit the invention only to the particular embodiments shown but rather to cover alterations, modifications and equivalent arrangements possible within the scope of appended claims. Throughout this discussion that follows, it should be understood that the terms are used in the functional sense and not exclusively with reference to specific embodiment, implementation, programming interface.